1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to socket wrench, and more particularly to a socket wrench with retaining mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional wrench tool with a retaining device comprises a body including a receiving cavity formed on at least one end thereof and a ratchet seat received in the receiving cavity of the body. The ratchet seat has a plurality of teeth arranged around an outer surface thereof and a polygonal driving hole in the ratchet seat. The driving hole has an inner wall defining a plurality of odd interior angles, a number of even interior angles, and between two adjacent interior angles of the fitting segment being provided with an adjoining wall, and the adjoining wall including two contacting faces formed on two sides thereof respectively. A ratchet device is defined between the body and the ratchet seat and engaging with the teeth of the ratchet seat. A retaining device has a flexible engaging assembly disposed on the adjoining wall and extending over the two contacting faces.
The flexible engaging assembly of the retaining device of the conventional wrench tool is formed by a spring-loaded locking ball. However, the spring-loaded locking ball may be elastic fatigue during a long-term utilization.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional wrench tool.